Forbidden Light
by SilverMoonrise
Summary: Annabeth fell like a rock, Tartarus waiting to swallow her, feet first. It would have been different if Percy was there. But the light of hope keeps her going. The Forbidden Light. Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the series AND the characters.
1. Freefall (both ways)

**Helloooo everyone! After much gagging and groaning this morning, this came to me in a dream. I though, what the hell, it might just make a pretty good read. Yes, first chapter's short boring, still got a bit of a headache and it's blocking my creative juices, but could you just tell me if you think I'm on the right track? This chapter should give you the gist of the story.**

**Thanks, guys. Stay awesome :D**

* * *

Freefall (both ways)

Annabeth fell like a rock. She had stopped screaming hours ago. Or was it weeks? Time was different in Tartarus. She was clutching her backpack to her chest, trying to ignore the pounding in her head as the wind rushed past.

She patted her pocket and was relieved to find a familiar small lump. At least it was still there. A crystal drop from Percy, from the waters of the lake at Camp Half-Blood. Amazing what the son of Poseidon could do.

Annabeth looked down. There was a river below her, glistening darkly. She shuddered. Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if Percy was there. He hadn't been able to catch her in time. At least he wouldn't have died along with her in this hellish domain. It was getting hotter as she fell.

She remembered something about hitting water at high speeds. It was like hitting a hot tarmac. Then her genius brain kicked in and she dropped her backpack and straightened her back. She pointed her toes to the water below.

Annabeth closed her eyes and waited for the impact. When it finally came, she kicked upward. Her head broke the surface, but she immediately regretted it when the voices of miserable souls whispered to her.

_You'll die down here..._

_Hope is lost..._

_Give up..._

_Give up..._

_Give in..._

Annabeth crawled out of the river, breathing heavily. Then she collapsed and blacked out. She fell freely into her own darkness.

* * *

**(read this if I call you Frodo) Oh, and my dear friend Frodo, don't you want to review my other stories? Yes? No? Stay epic anyhow ;D**


	2. River of Fire

**Sorry I'm late. I've been so busy. But school ended today, so I'll be posting regularly...if my creativity doesn't fail me. Thank you, GoddessArtemis1999 and LostInFandoms. Glad you guys like my fever-dreamed up fic.**

**Sorry it's short, I lost insparation :(**

**But the next one will be better...I hope.**

**Hope you guys like it! xxx**

* * *

River of Fire

Annabeth opened her eyes. Then shut them again. She sat up and rubbed the dust off her face. She looked at the fleshy ground around her and the bruised sky hanging ominously overhead. She was alone. Her backpack was gone, but she still had the crystal drop from Percy. Her ankle throbbed, but the ambrosia she had eaten earlier seemed to have healed it.

She stood slowly and looked around, unsure of what to do. Then she remembered the rivers. She was on the bank of the river Cocytus. Then the river she was looking for would be...that way. She stumbled along a little way before spotting something she would have ran to if her ankle didn't hurt so much. Her dagger. She managed to hop over to it while dragging her hurt foot behind her.

Annabeth looked around, dagger in hand. What was she doing? Oh yes. The river. She gathered her bearings and walked in what she hoped was the right direction.

* * *

The crystal drop in Annabeth's pocket seemed to be getting cooler as she neared the edge of the drop. She peered down at the red and orange river flowing below her. Well, getting down there would be a mission.

* * *

Annabeth slumped down onto the ground, her chest heaving. This place was not fun. She took the drop out of her pocket and frowned at it. It was cool to the touch and pulsing softly along with the rhythm of the river Phlegethon. Maybe it did that when she was near water? But it had never done that before...

Her stomach growled. She quickly put the drop back in her pocket and crawled to the edge of the river. She plunged her hands into the fire, then cupped the red liquid in her hands and brought it to her mouth. The fiery waters felt cool on her skin, but she knew it was so hot that it overloaded her nervous system.

Without a second thought, she swallowed a mouthful of the stuff. Then doubled over while fire ran down her throat. After much retching, she fell backwards into the dust, coughing.

The river Phlegethon had refreshed her and banished the throbbing in her ankle, but the hunger and thirst remained. The river only kept souls alive, it didn't bring any comfort. But she had found something that would keep her going, and she was grateful for it. The river would lead her into the very depths of Tartarus, to the Doors of Death.

Annabeth stood up and trudged on.


End file.
